Call Me WTF!
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: SEQUEL TO CALL ME BABY! Grimmjow comes up with the stupidest name ever. Kinky! This was suppose to be an 'extra' but turned out as an sequel. AU. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!


Disclaimer: I do not ownnnnnnnn!

There is a poll posted on my profile for the sequel to this! Please vote for the nickname of Grimmjow!

"I've got it!" Grimmjow gave a shit-eating grin and snapped his fingers. Ichigo, who was curled next to him on the couch, cocked an eyebrow and glanced up to a beaming face. "What the hell? Got what?" The bluenette smirked. "Your new nickname." The look on Grimmjow's face made him squirm in nervousness. Great, what the hell did he come up with? He was scared, and he had the right to be. "Let's not make it a fruit this time..." Ichigo said, hating it when the words 'Berry' or 'Strawberry' came out of that cursed mouth.

"Nope! But it's still just as delicious." Grimmjow leaned down and whispered the name in his ear, the boy's eyes widening in fear and shock.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo stood from the couch and grabbed one of the pillows, holding it to prepare for a can of whoop ass above Grimmjow's head.

"You are not going to go around calling me that stupid fucking name!" Ichigo growled and gripped the pillow tighter, the blush was now appearing on his face in his embarrassment. "But you'll like it once you get used to it!" Ichigo finally lost it.

"CUPPYCAKE? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" He brought the pillow down on his lover who was guarding himself with his arms and laughing at the same time. "Oh, c'mon Cuppycake!" Ichigo made sure the pillow hit him hard on all sides, grunting in the process. "Stop it would ya? Ouch, shit!" Ichigo smirked at his pain and brought it down harder on him. Finally, he forced the pillow against his face for a few seconds before letting go of it and standing back, panting. "That's what you get you fucking asshole." He crossed his arms and huffed, glaring down with a bright blush visible on his face. Grimmjow was laughing his ass off on the couch where he sat, holding his stomach and leaning forward until he fell on the floor.

"Aww, poor Cuppycake don't like his new nickname, well too fucking bad!" Ichigo clenched his teeth and kicked him in the side, hearing a grunt along with more laughs. "We'll see you laughing when I'm done with you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" He landed on top of him and straddled his hips, grabbing the bluenette's wrists and forcing them above his head. Grimmjow didn't have much control through the laughing attacks he was currently experiencing. Ichigo held his wrists above his head and used his other hand to punch Grimmjow on the side, who laughed hysterically. "Ahahaha, ouch motherfucker! That hurts! S-stop it! Ahahaha!" He was now struggling underneath a violent Ichigo, who seemed to have grown stronger over the time they had been together as a couple. "No, this..." Punch. "Is what..." Punch. "You get!"

"This is a bit much for a nickname! Ah!" He was punched again and his laughs died down, now watching Ichigo with interest. "You look sexy trying to beat me up, Cuppycake." The boy blushed and ceased his punching. "Shut up..." He crossed his arms and veered his eyes away from the man. Grimmjow brought his once restrained hands up to rest on Ichigo's waist. "Very sexy..." His hands traveled down to his legs and he began to massage them, his lover's eyes slowly turning towards him. "Grimmjow..." He leaned down and their lips almost touched, Grimmjow waited, preparing for that fatal kiss... "You're an asshole!" He stood suddenly and disappeared into the bedroom for a few before peeking out. Grimmjow still lay on the floor smiling at him. "Don't look, or I'll kill you." He gave Grimmjow a warning look before he saw those blue eyes disappear, a grin on the man's face. He waited just to make sure, is instinct telling him to do so. He saw him open up an eye and immediately closed it when he saw the death glare coming from Ichigo.

Knowing he wouldn't peek again, he quietly stepped out of his room and walked to the kitchen to grab a few things from the fridge, stacking the items in his arms along with the item he had brought from the room.

Grimmjow sat in silence and listened to the sound of the fridge closing. Thoughts of Ichigo with a sexy outfit on coming out of the kitchen with goodies was like a dream and he kept his eyes closed, smiling as he daydreamed.

A clearing of a throat made him open his eyes to see a pure sex kitten gone wild. Ichigo was standing at his side a foot away with a black garter belt and fishnet shirt, hooked onto the side of the garter was a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs. Next to him on the floor was two cans of whipped cream, a bowl of sweetened strawberries, chocolate syrup and finally on a large round plate...

Cupcakes.

Vanilla cupcakes with red and blue frosting, and a couple pink ones too. Sprinkles were scattered over the top to top it off. "Ichigo, sometimes I wonder..." He looked into Ichigo's eyes then grinned. "Why are you so fucking sexy, Cuppycake?" Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders. "I do it only for you, Grimmjow..." He walked over the couple steps and stood over him, dipping down and straddling his hips. He grabbed the syrup and popped open the cap, drizzling some onto his tongue then leaning down to share a heated kiss with the bluenette. He whispered to him in a deep voice. "Do I look delicious, Grimmjow? Do I... taste good?" Grimmjow licked his lips and grinned seductively up at the orange head. "Delicious enough for me to fuck you senseless and more, Cuppycake." Ichigo couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks and ran his hands over the clothed chest of his lover. His hands traveled to the bottom hem of the shirt and slipped under, gliding up to run his hands over the sensitive nipples that lay hidden. Slipping his hands out from under the shirt, he pushed it up and pulled it over his head. "Mmmm, I'm gonna have fun with you..." Ichigo grinned back and kissed his neck before sliding down his legs, crawling to the side of him before unbuttoning the pants and pulling the zipper down. "Kick them off." Grimmjow did as he was told and lifted his hips off the floor to pull them down, kicking them off the rest of the way. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "No boxers... Well, Mr. Jeagerjaques, going commando today are we?" Grimmjow it his lips as he grinned, he gave a sexy look. His eyes bore into him and he couldn't help but let a shiver trail down his spine.

"I knew you would come for me today, Ichigo. I had a feeling." He winked and moaned when his Cuppycake ran his hand over his erection. "Shhh, shut up you fucking blueberry..." He leaned down and kissed him again as he massaged him, loving the soft moans that came from his lover. "It's gonna get sweet in here tonight." Ichigo said in a low tone.

After a long and slow kiss, he leaned back and situated himself over Grimmjow. He grabbed a cupcake and held it in front of the man's face, using his finger to wipe off a large amount of the icing. Sexily, he licked the tip of his finger, only tasting a little of the sweet substance before letting Grimmjow take the finger into his mouth. He sucked and stared at Ichigo as he did, mimicking the actions he would take if he was sucking off his Cuppycake. Ichigo groaned and pulled the finger out of his mouth, grabbing the whipped cream and holding it over one of his nipples after setting down the cupcake. He pushed down on the top and out came the white sweetness onto him, he covered his nipples and let it trail down his body, ending above his naval. Dipping down, he let his tongue flick against a cream covered bud, tasting the sugar and letting it fill his mouth. Once he was finished, he switched to the other side and did the same, the man watched him as he did so, groaning through most of it. As he finished off the cream trailing his body, he slid down onto his legs and reached for the chocolate syrup, drizzling it over his cock and watching the man shudder.

"God, I can't wait for you to suck me, Cuppycake." Grimmjow sat up on his elbows and watched as Ichigo ran his tongue over the head, licking up the chocolate goodness that covered his cock. He ran his tongue up the sides, making sure to take in all the chocolate and not leaving any part of the cock untouched. He glanced up at Grimmjow whose jaw hung open slightly, groaning softly. "Nnn, fuck yesss..." Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo took him all in, his head rolling back in pleasure.

"Keep your eyes on me, Grimmjow." Ichigo said before resuming to blow him. The man brought his head forward and stared at his lover who was staring back up at him, keeping eye contact as his head bobbed up and down on his throbbing cock. His pace grew faster and Grimmjow's groans turned into loud moans, his fists balled up tight. "G-goddamn..." Ichigo'shands were massaging his legs and traveling underneath to grope him as he sucked and licked. He loved seeing Grimmjow this vulnerable, it made his body hot.

"I'm going to come, Cuppycake." Ichigo pinched his skin at the nickname and Grimmjow flinched, but that only turned him on more. Finishing him off, he ran his teeth ever so lightly up his shaft, causing the bluenette to moan loudly and come into his mouth. Ichigo swallowed and licked his lips, sitting up and leaning over to grab a strawberry out of the bowel, already cut and sweetened to his liking. He held it between his teeth and leaned down to share it with Grimmjow, having it end with wet kissing. "You're delicious no matter what you do, Cuppycake."

"Shut up jackass." Ichigo said before taking the black fuzzy cuffs from where they were hooked and placed them in Grimmjow's hand, all the while staring at him lustfully. "Or I won't let you have your way with me." Grimmjow felt a shiver and closed his hand around the kinky object. He watched as Ichigo sat back onto his knees, his hands rubbing against himself as he waited for Grimmjow to do the same. The man followed suit and got on his knees, facing his lover. He took hold of Ichigo's hands and brought them behind his back slowly and placed the cuffs around them, all the while they stared heatedly into each others' eyes. Grimmjow heard the cuffs slip into place, tight. The boy tested to make sure they were tight enough and shivered when he felt he couldn't barely move his hands at all. He heard Grimmjow whisper to him. "Just relax..."

"Grimm... take complete control of me... be rough..."

"I intend to... Cuppycake." Grimmjow forced him to the ground harshly and heard a gasp from Ichigo, though the boy was smirking deviously. "You... fishnets... garter belt.. handcuffs...and asking for rough treatment... you sure want it that bad don't you..." Ichigo nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip. The man tore off the garter belt in a rush and spread Ichigo's legs open wide, grinning wickedly when he heard a small whine escape the boy's lips. "Oh yes, I will definitely eat this." Grimmjow loved the deep blush on Ichigo's cheeks and grabbed the syrup, drizzling it on his cock as he had done to him. After setting the bottle down, he quickly leaned down and took the cock into his mouth from the start and sucked hard.

"Ahh! Mmnn, just like that, huh? Ah, ah!" He let out the moans as they came, not able to hold them down with Grimmjow sucking him off hard from the beginning. Ichigo wanted so bad to just reach down and grab a handful of the blue hair, watching as his head bobbed up and down swiftly. The bluenette's lips were tight around his cock, his hands underneath him, groping him.

Grimmjow slid his tongue up the side with hard pressure, digging his tongue into the slit which made his lover tremble under him. Every few seconds, his teeth would graze the shaft as he went up and down, creating the most wonderful sound from Ichigo's mouth.

"G-grimmjow... I'm going to come soon." Ichigo clenched his teeth and hissed through them as the man put more pressure on his cock with his teeth. "I can f-feel.. feel it.." He responded to this by deepthroating him, using his teeth fully and causing him to thrash around on the ground below him, moaning without restraint. He felt the oncoming release and prepared, swallowing the sweet essence before sitting up and rolling him onto his stomach.

"Uhhn, you sure love it this way, don't you?" He said as his hips were pulled up off the ground and winced. His hands gave no support to his upper body since they were secured behind his back.

"As a matter of fact, it is my favorite position. I can't help it, your ass looks so... " He licked his lips and grinned. "Your ass looks so fucking sweet and delicious my little Cuppycake." Ichigo whined and whispered the words 'fucking asshole and that goddamn name'. Grimmjow grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair and yanked his head back painfully. "Do you have a problem with what I call you, Ichigo?" He leaned forward and whispered the nickname in his ear. The orange haired boy responded. "It's such an embarrassing fucking name! Why the hell couldn't it be just Cupcake? Why Cuppycake? It's fucking ridiculous you fucker!" Grimmjow thrust harshly in, making Ichigo scream and curse at the top of his lungs.

No lubricant.

"You fucking asshole! Ahh! That hurt!" Ichigo felt his eyes beginning to water because of the physical pain, clenching his teeth after speaking. Grimmjow smiled sadistically. "Then shut the hell up, Cuppycake. I expected you to be a good boy and say 'no' sweetly."

"F-fuck you."

"I am, Cuppycake. Now. Are you going to shut up and let me fuck you? Or am I going to have to put you in your place?" Grimmjow gave a tug on Ichigo's hair to remind him on the complete submissive position he had been put into. The boy sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes, Grimmjow..." The man smirked and pulled out. He used the syrup to coat his cock before thrusting back into him with force, earning a loud moan from Ichigo. He pounded into him, his hand still tight in his orange hair, the other gripped firmly on his hip. He moved his hips in a circular motion, searching for the one spot that would make his lover scream his name in ecstasy. His pants and moans were nothing compared to the sounds Ichigo was making, causing him to almost come inside him.

But it was too soon for that.

He pulled out and snapped his hips forward harder than his last thrusts and quickly found what he was desperately searching for, buried deep inside his lover's tight ass.

"Fuck, Grimmjow! Y-you got it, please again." He pleaded and begged Grimmjow as he nailed him, pulling Ichigo's hips towards him to reach deeper inside. As he fucked him, he yanked his head back, slamming into him hard and moaning as he heard the sound of skin against skin. "Sh-shit..." He panted. "You feel tighter than last night... fuck." Ichigo just pushed back onto his cock, wanting more with each thrust.

Grimmjow hit his prostate once more and loved his cries of pleasure. "Grimmjow, I th-think I'm gonna come." He felt like he was going to explode. The bluenette used the hand that was firmly gripping his hip to reach around and take hold of the dripping cock was was throbbing. "Goddamn, Cuppycake." He pumped in time with his thrusts and moaned along with Ichigo, the tightness of his ass creating a feeling of complete bliss. He squeezed hick cock and felt Ichigo tremble. A final long moan was heard as Ichigo came hard onto his hand, his release triggered his own and he buried himself deep inside of him, letting his cum flow into his ass. When he pulled out, cum was dripping out of his ass and down his legs.

"This sight is the most beautiful sight ever, Cuppycake. Your ass looks wet, creamy and delicious." Ichigo wanted to get up, but it seemed as though Grimmjow had not finished, for he had let go of his hair and instead was now totally behind him right in front of his ass. He felt a tongue prod at his entrance and he gasped. "Grimm, what..."

"Shhh. What did I say."

Ichigo closed his mouth and moved his hands, wincing and hissing when he felt how sore they were. He felt the tongue on him again and he moaned softly as it delved inside of him. It pulled out and traveled down his leg, licking up the cum that had spilled from the beautiful body. "Mmm, the only thing that tastes better is your cum, Cuppycake." Ichigo fought the urge to throw a comment to him but bit his tongue, knowing the torture Grimmjow could do was extreme when he became this way. Instead, he focused on the wonderful tongue that danced on him. He felt Grimmjow bite down on one of his cheeks and he jumped in surprise, feeling the pain.

"That should do!" Grimmjow stood and stretched nonchalantly like he just woke up.

"Hey, asshole. You gonna undo these handcuffs?" Ichigo moved them again and experienced the same reaction as the last time he tried. He watched as the man crossed his arms and looked down at him, a shit-eating grin creeping up onto his handsome features. "You know what? I don't think I will, Cuppycake." He laughed.

"You know what you fucking jackass! Let me out of these so I can kick your fucking ass into next week, cause I swear to God I will!" Ichigo attempted to get up but couldn't, his hands would have been the support he needed, but of course... he had to give the retarded blueberry the handcuffs! Damn it all...

"You know, Cuppycake, that sounds just wonderful. I would be glad to let you out and let you kick my ass. How fun that would be!" Grimmjow got down on his knees, but instead of going to the cuffs, he leaned down and kissed his forehead before sitting back. "There's just one problem with that." Ichigo looked at him with confusion.

"No key."

Ichigo felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Seriously... who would give a psychopath handcuffs with no key, telling him to do whatever he wanted? Fuck... shit.. damn... crap... and all the other words put together. Lets celebrate this day of idiotic horror. Yay!

"Did you just say... no key?"

"Do I have to repeat myself Cuppycake? No key. You know... the thing that you stick in that little hole there and turn it so those things open like oh my god! Ya know, like a dick and an ass. Woosh, beautiful release." Grimmjow made a rainbow hand gesture. "You are fucked up. And when I get these off, your ass is grass."

"Oh please, no. My ass couldn't handle being a vegetarian." Ichigo head bumped the floor in annoyance at the stupid man. "Just watch... one of these days... you will get the nickname of your life, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Is that a challenge, Cuppycake?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "Why yes it is. One that you will never win cause I just so happen to spit out names like that." Ichigo smirked and watched as his lover rolled his eyes. "You can't beat me, Ichigo. You never have at anything."

"Hey! I beat you in the dominance game last Saturday."

"Pfft. You didn't beat me. You gave up, so the game ended. Then I let you take control."

"You are such a liar..."

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, glaring into each others eyes with a challenging gaze. Until Grimmjow interrupted.

"So. I think we should take those things off you." Grimmjow crawled over behind Ichigo to where he could no longer see the blue-haired man. "But we don't have the key."

"Just trust me."

"I don't know how... you don't have a key..." He gave up and laid his head on the floor, his neck muscles sore and in pain just like his wrists, which now felt free. He cocked and eyebrow and moved them, his eyes widening as he sat up quickly. "Holy shit." He rubbed them and glanced around only to see the space empty. What he heard confirmed his suspicions of earlier.

Grimmjow had the key the whole time.

Grimmjow laughed hysterically and Ichigo saw him standing in the doorway of their room. Quickly, he stood and ran over, but too late. Grimmjow had slammed the door and locked it.

"Open the door you asshole! You had the key the whole time!" He banged on the door repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Cuppycake! But it was just too good to pass up!" Grimmjow sat on the other side of the door, leaning against it and giggling. "When I get in there you are sooo going down! Specially for that stupid ass nickname!"

"Nope, I'm sorry, but I just can't let that happen." Grimmjow sat there and minutes later, noticed a silence from the other side of the door. What he heard almost made his heart skip a beat. He heard the sound of soft crying and cursed himself for hurting his feelings. He sighed and opened the door.

'_Wham!_' He was thrown across the room and landed on the bed, punches being thrown at him with the sound of evil laughing.

"Cuppycake! I thought you were crying!" He took the blows that were not hard for they were meant to be playful and threw his arms up to shield his face.

"Ha, it's called the special Ichigo technique, Baby." The bluenette grinned and let Ichigo ease his way into touching him teasingly.

"So, are you going to start calling me Baby now, Cuppycake? Cause that's such a turn on for me." Ichigo grinned back at him and leaned down. "Now you know what I felt like when you were whispering that dirty name to me and torturing me with it." He straddled his hips and gave him a death glare. "But then you just had to go and come up with Cuppycake." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, you know you love it. Especially when it comes from me."

"Only when it comes from you. If anybody else said that to me, they would be minced meat thrown in the moat."

"Oooo, scary."

"Shut up, jackass." Ichigo pinched his nipple and earned a mix between a cry and a moan. "Why should I shut up for you?"

"So I can kiss you." Ichigo leaned down and stole his lips, their tongues meeting.

The kiss grew more heated as seconds flew by, their erections hard once more. But this time, Ichigo would be topping.

You can guess what happens next, open your minds to the wonderful world of yaoi! XD

-...-

So yeah, this went on waaayyyyy longer than what I expected it to... it was suppose to be shirt and sweet. but i guess since i was tired... my mind trails off. So i hope you enjoyed though, and I hope that since it was long it didn't get boring for you lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!

p.s. if any of you come up with a name for Grimmjow then I will write another story XD

Return to Top


End file.
